


Блэкджек и шлюхи

by CrazyJill, daana



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:45:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2000772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyJill/pseuds/CrazyJill, https://archiveofourown.org/users/daana/pseuds/daana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>блэкджек и шлюхи</p>
            </blockquote>





	Блэкджек и шлюхи

— Давайте позовем шефа.  
Шоичи ждал этой фразы уже минут пятнадцать — с того мгновения, как, войдя в комнату наблюдателей, застал всех троих своих подопечных перед стеной мониторов.  
— Сакко, иди ты.  
— Благодарю покорно, я в прошлый раз ходил. Твоя очередь, Лю.  
— Тогда пусть Маркеш идет, он самый младший.  
— Я тебя на два года старше.  
— Зачем так неумело врать. Можно подумать, если ты прячешь паспорт в сейф, кто-то из нас не сможет его посмотреть, — Сакко неожиданно принял сторону Лю.  
— Смотрите сколько влезет, он все равно поддельный.

Работа с бывшими шулерами имела свои неудобства: они гораздо больше заботились о себе, чем о казино. То ли дело бывшие военные в охране — есть, сэр, так точно, сэр. С другой стороны, Шоичи и сам не был образцом исполнительности. Он с большим удовольствием бы посмотрел, чем кончится перебранка его помощников, но ему было слишком интересно узнать, что же их так озадачило.

— Разыграйте в "камень-ножницы-бумага", — предложил он громко.  
Надо отдать им должное — никто даже не вздрогнул. Только стоящий посередине Сакко шагнул в сторону, пропуская его к монитору, со словами:  
— О, шеф, вы как раз вовремя.

На мониторе был один из столов для блэкджека. Шоичи с минуту понаблюдал за игрой и спросил:  
— Ну и что вам непонятно?  
Помощники начали переглядываться — кажется, возобновляя прежний спор, только теперь без слов. Признаваться, что они не могут разгадать секрета, никто не хотел. Наконец Лю вздохнул:  
— Как он это делает, шеф? Пришел с тысячей, а теперь у него их двадцать одна.  
— Карты считает, разве не очевидно?  
Троица немедленно уставилась на монитор.  
— Нет, не верю, — заявил через тридцать секунд Маркеш. — Он на стол почти не смотрит.  
— Абсолютно невозможно, — согласился Лю. — Это третий бокал виски.  
— Я бы принял вашу гипотезу, шеф, но он же ведет беседу с Алишей, — кивнул на монитор Сакко. — А рядом с ней забудешь, сколько будет дважды два, не говоря уж про расчет вероятностей.

Алиша действительно была восхитительной женщиной. Отец ее был шведом, мать — тайкой, лицо ее большинство людей назвали бы скорее интересным, чем красивым, и секрет ее успеха заключался не в высокой красивой груди и не в бесконечных точеных ногах, а в двух научных степенях и астрономическом айкью.  
Шоичи по себе знал, как действует такое сочетание на мужчин определенного склада.

— Пожалуй, я им сам займусь, — сказал он, сбрасывая пиджак. — Этому типу вполне хватит мозгов флиртовать с Алишей и подсчитывать формулу Байеса для каждой следующей карты.  
— Вы его знаете, шеф?  
— Не лучше ли послать охрану, чтобы его выставили?  
— Да, знаю. В средней школе вместе учились. И охрану не стоит слать, не уверен, что они не пострадают.  
Шоичи снял галстук, расстегнул три пуговицы у горла, вытащил запонки и закатал рукава. Помощники переглянулись.  
— Не слишком ли вы высокого о нем мнения, шеф? — озвучил общую мысль Сакко.  
— Не слишком. — Шоичи посмотрел на свое отражение в стеклянной двери. — Лю, дай сюда свои браслеты и цепочку. Он гений.  
Лю подчинился, скептически покачивая головой. Шоичи знал своих помощников.В их представлении человечество делились на три части: абсолютный гений Имаеши Шоичи, простые гении — профессиональные шулеры вроде них, и идиоты — все остальные люди.  
— Он, возможно, умнее меня. И уж точно умнее любого из вас, — сказал Шоичи, чтобы они оценили серьезность угрозы.  
Это определенно стоило сказать — хотя бы для того, чтобы его помощники потеряли свою профессиональную невозмутимость.  
— С чего вы взяли, шеф?  
— Он, — Шоичи поднял указательный палец вверх, — в отличие от вас, ни разу не согласился сыграть со мной в покер.

*

Алиша, кажется, всерьез заинтересовалась не только разговором, но и самим Ханамией. Неудивительно. Ханамия при желании мог быть совершенно очаровательным собеседником. Шоичи даже иногда казалось, что ему нравится нравиться женщинам, причем без каких-либо далеко идущих планов. Да и свои социопатические наклонности Ханамия в отношении женщин никогда не проявлял. Почему — для Шоичи до сих пор оставалось загадкой.  
— Дорогая, представь меня, пожалуйста, этому достойному господину. — Шоичи слегка манерно приобнял Алишу.  
Та еле заметно вздохнула — не то разочарованно, не то облегченно.  
— О, милый, это господин Ханамия Макото из «Тайфун Групп». Твой соотечественник.  
— Какая неожиданность! Рад познакомиться, господин Ханамия. — Шоичи, не дожидаясь, пока Ханамия протянет ему руку, сам схватил ее и принялся радостно трясти. Ладонь была горячая, а самые кончики пальцев — холодные и чуть влажные. От виски со льдом — стакан пришлось отставить из вежливости, пока Алиша их знакомила.

Дилер сзади предложил объявить ставки, и Ханамия попытался высвободиться из рукопожатия — но Шоичи не дал.  
— Зовите меня Шо-чан, — предложил он, переходя с местного диалекта на японский.  
Губы Ханамии шевельнулись недоверчиво, будто он пробовал имя на вкус и оно ему не нравилось. Ханамия не любил сладкого.  
— Рад знакомству, — сказал он. — Верните мне руку, будьте добры, мне надо сделать ставку.  
Как бы не так. Пока Ханамия делает вид, что не понимает, что от него хотят, Шоичи будет делать то же самое.  
— Шо-чан, — наконец сдался Ханамия и, едва Шоичи выпустил его ладонь из своих, схватил стакан и глотнул виски, будто хотел продезинфицировать рот.

Сообразительный дилер тем временем скороговоркой огласил выпавшие карты и тут же собрал их. Шоичи, правда, не слишком надеялся, что этим маневром удастся сбить счет. Он положил руку Ханамии на талию.  
— Вы позволите мне развлечь вас сегодня?  
Ханамия повел плечом — то ли да, то ли нет, то ли иди к черту.  
— Благодарю за шанс.  
Шоичи сделал знак, и вскоре Алиша исчезла под благовидным предлогом.  
— Что ты здесь делаешь в таком виде? — тихо спросил Ханамия, чтобы другие игроки не услышали.  
— Работаю.  
— Я спросил: в таком виде.  
— Работаю, — повторил Шоичи и добавил, чтобы не оставлять сомнений: — Шлюхой.  
Ханамия выразительно оглядел его с головы до ног.  
Да, пожалуй, он был прав, брюки стоило бы надеть потеснее. И дизайнерской броской марки, а не сшитые на заказ.  
— Дорогой шлюхой, — уточнил Шоичи. — По договоренности с казино.

Дилер положил перед Ханамией две карты. Десять и семь.  
— Достаточно, — сказал Ханамия, едва взглянув на стол, и снова повернулся к Шоичи. — И сколько ты стоишь?  
— Зависит от того, сколько ты выиграешь. — Шоичи облокотился о стол и показал на коллег Алиши. — Чем больше у тебя денег, тем на больше выпивки я могу тебя раскрутить. Чаевые, пыль в глаза, дорогие подарки, чтобы покорить даму.  
Ханамия опрокинул в себя остатки виски и показал пробегающему официанту пустой стакан:  
— Еще один «Ямазаки». — Шоичи провел ладонью по его запястью, и Ханамия добавил: — И коктейль, клубничный дайкири. Для дамы.  
Сволочь. Шоичи, конечно, любил сладкое, но не когда речь шла о спиртных напитках.  
Дилеру тем временем пришли туз и десятка, и он сгреб ставки к себе. Ханамия потерял три сотни. В выражении чувств он не стеснялся — скривился и выругался себе под нос.  
Шоичи всегда было любопытно: а как бы Ханамия играл в покер? Держал бы лицо или паясничал и кривлялся, сбивая с толку? К сожалению, он ни разу не сел за покерный стол не только с Шоичи, но даже в его присутствии. А слухи о том, что он классный игрок, ходили еще с университета.  
Обидно. Как будто девушка, которая тебе нравится, дает кому угодно кроме тебя.

Шоичи наклонился к самому уху Ханамии и прошептал:  
— Я ему завидую.  
— Кому? — Ханамия повернул к нему лицо.  
— Дилеру.  
Ханамия поднял бровь.  
— С ним ты играешь, а со мной отказываешься.  
— Опять? — Ханамия, кажется, едва не застонал.  
Шоичи принялся поглаживать его колено.  
— Покер — это как секс. Начинается со знакомства. Маленькие ставки, осторожные — флирт, прелюдия. Смотришь на игроков, как они реагируют, чем себя выдают — где у них эрогенные зоны. — Шоичи неторопливо передвинул руку ближе к паху.  
Ханамия сцепил зубы.  
— Хватит нести чушь. Ты меня отвлекаешь.  
Он бы, наверное, даже руку со своего бедра сбросил, если бы в этот момент не подошел официант с напитками. Шоичи только посмотрел на ярко-розовый коктейль с кокетливыми трубочками и отвернулся. Нет, ни за что. Но благодарно погладил Ханамию снова — "спасибо, милый".

Из-за действий Шоичи Ханамия проиграл еще две раздачи — как раз этого Шоичи и добивался. Хотя про чушь — это Ханамия зря. Шоичи говорил почти серьезно. Покер — не блэкджек, где игрокам даже карты трогать запрещено. Нет. Вот взять тот же холдем. Большой блайнд — разве это не сенсорная депривация? И две карты перед на столе перед игроком, надо чуть-чуть отогнуть уголок, чтобы заглянуть — как будто обнажить немного кожи, соблазняя. Небрежно бросить фишки в центр стола. О, у Ханамии это бы великолепно получилось. Бет — рейз — колл. Флоп — терн — ривер. Победитель получает всё.

И Ханамия считал бы вероятности. Число сочетаний из пятидесяти двух по два. Число сочетаний из пятидесяти по пять. Число сочетаний… Боги, неужели только для Шоичи это звучит как «давай попробуем все позы Камасутры»?

В горле пересохло. Шоичи понял, что слишком увлекся фантазиями и перестал следить за Ханамией. Но выпить определенно требовалось. Он глотнул коктейль и поморщился. Даже это кислое — что туда кладут? лайм? лимон? — не спасало.  
Шоичи схватил стакан с виски, чтобы запить, а заодно отвлечь Ханамию от карт. Тот отреагировал мгновенно: обхватил стакан поверх руки Шоичи и крепко сжал.  
— Тебе там карты положили. Четырнадцать в сумме, — напомнил ему Шоичи.  
Ханамия бросил злой взгляд на стол.  
— Еще.  
Пришел валет. Стало двадцать четыре. Шоичи улыбнулся — кажется, ему удалось сбить Ханамию со счета. Жалко было только, что со всеми этими трюками ему и самому не удавалось вести счет.  
Свободной рукой Ханамия подвинул фишки, делая новую ставку.  
— Чего ты добиваешься?  
— Я уже добился. — Шоичи улыбнулся еще шире.  
— Пей свой коктейль, — скривился Ханамия. И мстительно добавил, растягивая слова: — Раз ты сегодня шлюха.  
— Не хочу. Может быть, я рассчитываю на непрямой поцелуй, — Шоичи подмигнул ему.  
Ханамия закатил глаза и попытался вырвать стакан — и не расплескать при этом виски. Не получилось. Тогда он надавил большим пальцем на кончик ногтя большого пальца Шоичи. Сильно, еще сильнее, так, что подушечка уперлась в основание пальца.  
Шоичи чуть не вскрикнул от боли, но сумел удержать улыбку. Ханамия продолжал давить, испытующе разглядывая его лицо. Можно было уступить, цели Шоичи добился. Но если перетерпеть и продержаться достаточно долго, можно будет увидеть, как Ханамия по-настоящему бесится. И Шоичи терпел. Палец его уже почти посинел, Ханамия теперь вполне мог бы без труда забрать стакан, но продолжал причинять боль Шоичи из принципа. Ну и потому, что ему это просто нравилось.  
У каждого из них были свои развлечения.  
Мышцы на лице начало сводить судорогой и судя по настороженному, испуганному даже взгляду дилера, улыбка сейчас больше походила на оскал. У Ханамии на виске забилась жилка.  
— Шестерка и валет, — сказал дилер. — Еще?  
— Еще, — скрипнул зубами Ханамия.  
Выпала еще одна шестерка. Ханамия выругался под нос и наконец отобрал стакан. В два глотка допил виски, наблюдая, как дилер, робко пробормотав «много», придвигает его фишки к себе. Осколки льда зазвенели, тяжелое стеклянное дно стукнуло об стол.  
— Да чтоб вас всех, достали! — Ханамия двинул на стол весь выигрыш.  
Семь. Семь.  
— Еще одну, — ровно сказал Ханамия.  
Семь.  
Дилер побелел как полотно и оглянулся на камеру наблюдения. И теперь уже Ханамия наклонился к Шоичи и зашептал на ухо:  
— Ах прости, я нечаянно. Тебе же за это что-то будет? Ну скажи, что будет. Может, тебя даже уволят, выкинут на улицу. Не справился с задачей, бесполезный, глупый Шо-чан. — Он тихо засмеялся. — Нет, ты правда думал, что меня можно сбить такой ерундой? Детский лепет.  
Когда он отстранился, чтобы заглянуть Шоичи в лицо, тот постарался вложить во взгляд максимум восхищения.  
— Сколько же здесь будет?  
Ханамия окинул взглядом покосившиеся небоскребы фишек.  
— Семьдесят пять тысяч пятьсот долларов. Совсем не смертельно для вашего казино.  
— Целая сумка денег, — вздохнул Шоичи, как будто их доставали из его кармана. — Тяжелая.  
— О, ты же не думаешь, что я буду с ней таскаться. Я надеюсь, чек мне выписать смогут?  
Шоичи хотел еще раз показательно вздохнуть, но передумал. В конце концов убыток можно было провести и полностью легально.  
— Ну пойдем, попробуем уговорить.  
После маленького спектакля Ханамия избавился от горы фишек и стал владельцем красивой радужной бумажки.  
— Мог бы и наличными пару тысяч взять, — заметил Шоичи, коснувшись его плеча своим.  
— Зачем?  
— Мне заплатить.  
— За что? — возмутился Ханамия.  
— За ночь, — Шоичи кивнул в сторону лифтов и помахал карточкой-ключом.  
— А, верно, — Ханамия вдруг улыбнулся, окинул его взглядом, словно ощупал. — Ты же дорогая шлюха. Ничего, наличка у меня есть. Надеюсь, ты ее заработаешь.  
Шоичи улыбнулся настолько непристойно, насколько мог. Кажется, получилось неплохо — если судить по тому, как напрягся Ханамия. Поплатиться за это пришлось уже в лифте: Ханамия прижал его к зеркальной стенке, впился пальцами в зад и поцеловал — нет, укусил за шею под ухом. Камера под потолком лифта бесстрастно фиксировала происходящее. Не то чтобы Шоичи это действительно волновало — сейчас ладонь Ханамии, скользящая по его ширинке, волновала его намного больше.  
Лифт остановился, двери разъехались — Ханамия вздохнул почти недовольно и отстранился.  
— Какой номер?  
— Пойдем, — Шоичи взял его под локоть, не отказав себе в удовольствии совершенно случайно сжать пальцы чуть сильнее, чем следовало. Ханамия втянул воздух сквозь зубы и засмеялся.  
— А ты с норовом.  
Как будто он раньше этого не знал.  
В номере, едва заперев дверь, Ханамия нажал на его плечо — однозначно и выразительно.  
— Прямо здесь? — насмешливо удивился Шоичи.  
— Будешь спорить? — одной рукой Ханамия снял с него очки, другой надавил на плечо еще раз, сильнее. — Или деньги зарабатывать?  
Холодный гладкий пол под коленями слегка раздражал — но то, что ширинку Ханамии оказалось сложно расстегнуть, так стоял у него член, почти примирило Шоичи с неудобствами. Когда он потянул с бедер Ханамии к коленям брюки и трусы, тот втянул воздух сквозь зубы, покачнулся и прижался спиной к двери. Шоичи улыбнулся и медленно, очень медленно облизал темную головку.  
— Я сам, — Ханамия стиснул пальцы в его волосах. — Расслабь горло.  
Потом Ханамия трахал его в рот, двигаясь сильно и размеренно, — Шоичи следил за дыханием, ощущал, как скользит по языку и губам тяжелый, напряженный член, и думал о покере. О том, что все-таки Ханамия наверняка держал бы лицо — разве что кривил бы губы в усмешке, без всякой связи с картами, пришедшими с раздачи. Но вот за руками он бы уследить не смог, думал Шоичи, чувствуя, как одна рука все крепче сжимает его волосы, а вторая скользит по щеке почти нежно, пальцы обводят контур уха, забираются под челюсть неуместной лаской, больше похожей на щекотку. Наверняка бы не уследил, думал Шоичи, пока горячая скользкая головка проталкивалась в горло, сжал бы карты сильнее, чем следует, или стукнул бы стаканом об игровой стол. Или трогал бы себя за лицо, как сейчас трогает Шоичи.  
Теплая струя потекла по горлу — так глубоко, что вкус не ощущался вовсе.  
— А когда ты заведешь меня снова, — сказал Ханамия так хрипло, будто это он сейчас отсасывал, — я тебя трахну.  
Губы болели, но Шоичи все же улыбнулся.  
— Что, — сказал он, — всего один раз? Тогда я сделаю тебе скидку. 

*

Шевелиться не хотелось, но пришлось. Шоичи приподнялся на локте и прислушался к ровному дыханию. Спит, кажется. Шоичи сам бы не отказался поваляться в кровати и подремать немного после сегодняшних приключений, но он все еще был на работе.  
Пришлось бесшумно подняться и в темноте найти наощупь пиджак Ханамии. Так же наощупь отыскать в одном из карманов чек, а в другом — сложенные пополам стодолларовые купюры. Шоичи забрал их все: предложенной скидкой Ханамия не воспользовался.  
Потом он натянул брюки, накинул рубашку и тихо вышел в коридор. Закрыл дверь — аккуратно, чтобы замок не щелкнул.

Под яркой лампой на пересечении коридоров он развернул чек. Зная Ханамию, стоило проверить. Это могла быть заранее подготовленная копия, а то и вовсе не чек, а похожая по текстуре и размеру бумажка.

Чек был тот, на семьдесят пять с половиной тысяч от казино «Ponte 16». Только с обратной стороны тянулась какая-то надпись. Шоичи присмотрелся.

«Завтра в 8.30 в лобби отеля. Сперва кино, потом на лодке покатаемся».

Шоичи тихо рассмеялся.  
Да, несколько дней назад у них был разговор, что надо бы привнести разнообразия и романтики в их отношения — а то столько лет спят друг с другом, а на свидание ни разу не ходили. Кто же мог предположить, что Ханамия так понимает романтику. Ну, так — значит, так. Шоичи никогда не был не против такой романтики.

Он зашагал по коридору, насвистывая полузабытую песню «Old Codex» и придумывая самый безобидный способ взлома серверов «Тайфун Групп». На тот случай, если после свидания Ханамия снова откажется играть с ним в покер.


End file.
